


I'm Not Crazy, I'm Just a Little Impaired (I Know Right Now You Don't Care)

by Huntress8611



Series: The Life of a Semi-Stable 100 Year Old Man (and His Spider-Child) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Ned Leeds, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “It was your fault, you know,” Flash whispered, leaning towards his desk.“Huh?” Peter asked, confused.“Your Aunt. It was your fault she died, Parker.”Peter’s breath hitched and suddenly he couldn’t breathe.





	I'm Not Crazy, I'm Just a Little Impaired (I Know Right Now You Don't Care)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Unwell by Matchbox Twenty.

“It was your fault, you know,” Flash whispered, leaning towards his desk.

“Huh?” Peter asked, confused.

“Your Aunt. It was your fault she died, Parker.”

Peter’s breath hitched and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He stood up to go to the bathroom, to call his dad or literally anyone at this point, but he ended up leaning against the wall, sliding down it when his knees gave out.

Ned, who’d been watching his friend, jumped up and rushed over to him.

“Peter,” Ned said, kneeling in front of his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Peter, it’s Ned. You’re alright, we’re at school.”

After a few minutes of this, Peter still hadn’t responded.

“Shit,” he muttered, reaching for his phone. “God-fucking- _ damnit _ .”

He quickly unlocked it and scrolled through his contact list, Bucky. He quickly hit call and hoped that the man answered quickly.

_ “The fuck, Ned? You’re supposed to be in school.” _

“Peter’s having a panic attack in class and he won’t respond to me. I don’t know what to do.”

_ “Shit, I’m on my way.” _

Ned heard him hang up and he set the phone down, saying, “Peter, I called James. He should be here soon.”

Ned looked around, just then realizing that he hadn’t been interrupted. He saw MJ keeping everyone back and was grateful. She was a lot better at that than him.

Ned kept talking to Peter, even though he never got a response, and after about five minutes he heard someone yell, “What the  _ fuck _ ?” from the hallway.

He turned to the door just as it opened and Bucky walked in.

The class scattered at the sight of the Winter Soldier, with the exceptions of MJ and Ned, who just took a few steps back to give him room.

Bucky knelt down next to Peter and said, “Hey, everything’s fine. You’re safe.”

Peter’s head shot straight up at the sound of Bucky’s voice and he lunged forward, latching onto him.

Bucky quickly wrapped his arms around his son and held him close.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m here,” he whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear. “I’ve gotcha. You’re safe.”

After a few minutes Peter’s breathing was getting closer to normal and the teacher had finally gathered up enough courage to approach the two.

When Bucky heard footsteps approaching him from behind he stood up and spun around, making sure to keep Peter pressed between him and the wall.

“You- You can’t be here,” Mr. Harrington said, trying to hide his nervousness.

“Since when are there rules against picking up your kid from school early?” Bucky asked, reaching behind his back with his right arm and taking hold of Peter’s hand when he felt the boy pressing himself into his back.

“You have to- you can’t pick someone up unless you’re on their emergency contact list, sir.”

“I am. Check with the principal, Bucky said, looking over at Ned and calling him over before passing Peter to him.

“C’mon, Peter,” said Ned, guiding him a few feet away and helping him sit back down against the wall.

Mr. Harrington opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and called the principal to his classroom.

“What is the problem h-” Mr. Johnson cut himself off, taking in the the sight of the Winter Soldier staring angrily at the teacher with his arms crossed while Peter Parker is sitting against the wall next to Ned, who has an arm wrapped around him. “What happened?”

MJ began talking before Mr. Harrington had a chance to answer. “Peter had a panic attack, she said quietly. “Ned couldn’t calm him down, so he called Bucky, but Mr. Harrington is trying to kick him out on the grounds of him not being on Peter’s emergency contact list.”

Mr. Johnson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _ If they’d just let him tell the teachers, _ he thought,  _ his life would be so much easier. _

“He’s fine, Mr.  Harrington.”

“But he’s not-”

“Sergeant Barnes is one of Mr. Parker’s legal guardians, Mr. Harrington. He’s allowed to take Mr. Parker,” Mr. Johnson explained.

The students at the front of the room were whispering amongst themselves. “Peter Parker… Winter Soldier… adoption?... related… how is this?...”

Bucky stood up and went over to Peter, kneeling down and helping Peter up, tucking him under his arm. “This doesn’t leave this room,” he stated, leaving no room for arguments, and everyone quickly nodded their heads, not wanting to get on the bad side of the Winter Soldier.

Bucky looked over them for a minute before deciding they were telling the truth and nodding his head once.

“Thank you,” he said, turning towards Ned, before leading Peter out of the classroom and shutting the door behind him.

Bucky quickly got Peter into the backseat of his car, driving a few blocks away before stopping and quickly moving into the backseat next to Peter.

“Hey, what happened, крошка?” he asked, gently resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter sniffled before quickly turning and pressing up against Bucky.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on, Peter?” Bucky asked again, pulling him into his lap.

Peter tucked his nose into his dad’s neck and Bucky moved a hand to the nape of his neck, threading his fingers through the boy’s hair. Peter’s breath hitched and Bucky felt his shirt begin to dampen.

“Hey, no, it’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve gotcha,” Bucky murmured, firmly rubbing his son’s back.

“Bucky,  _ Dad _ \- I can't- I- not another panic attack,  _ please,” _ he begged, his breathing becoming more and more uneven.

“Okay. Okay, Peter. I need you to listen, alright?” Feeling Peter nod, he continued with, “Okay, I need you to breathe with me. Just follow my breaths, I've gotcha. I don’t know what caused this, but it’s not here now. It’s just me and you.”

Peter shuddered, managing to take in a few breaths and, after a few minutes, was breathing normally again.

“Peter, I need to know what happened.”

“I- Flash, he-”

“Peter, breathe. You’ve gotta remember to breathe, котенок,” Bucky interjected, and Peter took a deep breath.

“Flash, he- He said it- he told me that May- that it was my  _ fault _ -”

“I’m gonna kill that kid,” Bucky angrily whispered.

“No, no Dad, you can’t do that, I can’t lose you too.”

“Hey, hey, I won’t actually kill him, котенок. You’re not going to lose me. We will, however, be reporting him to the principal.” Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Bucky stopped him. “No, Peter. I’m not ignoring this anymore. I know you’re worried he’ll go after someone else, but I’m sure that I can keep that from happening, and if he goes after you for this, you  _ will _ come tell me and there will be no arguing with me on that.”

Peter sighed and nodded, knowing that he wasn’t going to win this fight again. “Okay, Dad.”

“Alright. Do you think I can drive us home now?”

Peter nodded and Bucky untangled himself from Peter, carefully kissing his forehead before returning to the front seat and quickly driving back to the tower, parking in the garage. He got out of the car and opened Peter’s door, picking him up and shcuching him when he tried to protest.

He didn’t take much convincing, his protests quickly ceasing, and curled into his dad’s arms.

“JARVIS, take us to our floor,” he said, stepping into the private elevator.

Silently reminding himself to that Stark for having ridiculously fast elevators, he stepped off the elevator a few seconds later. He walked to Peter’s room and placed him on the bed, pulling the covers over him.

“Don’t-” Peter cut himself off. “Nevermind.”

“What is it, котенок?” he asked gently, pushing Peter’s hair out of his face.

“I- Could you stay with me?” he asked, almost inaudibly.

“Of course, Peter,” he said, sitting on the bed next to him. “Don’t be afraid to ask, котенок. I’m always willing to stay with you.”

“Thank you.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  крошка (kroshka) - baby, bud, poppet  
> котенок (kotenok) - kitten  
> 


End file.
